Dare To Dream
by TheJerseyGurlforever60
Summary: Its a little mix between NBB and the Soap Opera "Atrevete A Sonar" Some chapters will be based on the NBB episodes. This is a nat/OC story!
1. Chapter 1

**Dare to Dream Chapter 1**

Hey-Hey! Its us! Sorry we haven't updating on anything but we are making this story and we **WILL BE** updating on this story and if we have time, on the other stories too!

This is a Nat/OC, just to give you Nat/Rosalina fans a heads up before reading it. PLEASE NO FLAMES!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT I REPEAT, **DO NOT** OWN NBB! JUST OUR OC, DANNA AND THE STORYLINE!

Enjoy guys!

_**No One's POV:**_

It was a beautiful, sunny day in New York and the gang was at rehearsals with the cameras around them. Suddenly David had a call from his mother.

"Dude what did your mom say?" Thomas asked as David ended the call.

"She wants me to pick up my cousin Danna from the airport. I'll see you guys later" David said as he left the band.

"I wonder what she looks like" Rosalina said as she was tuning her bass guitar.

"Me too" Alex butted in.

**Mean While at the Airport**

"Cousin David!" a girl yelled.

"Danna! How are you?" David asked as they gave each other hugs and a barking sound came from her back pack. David gave her a questioning look when they finished hugging and grabbed one of her bags.

"I'm great! You remember my dog Matti!" Danna said as she got her dog out of her bag. **(Pictures of Danna and Matti are on our profile already so check it them to see what Danna and Matti look like before reading on)**

"Oh yeah! E.T is gonna be so excited when she sees Matti. She needed a new playmate other than Nat and Alex's dog Lucky." David exclaimed.

"So where are we heading?" Danna asked as they got into a cab, since she didn't know her way in New York.

"First, I wanna introduce you to my friends before we leave you stuff at my place and do any sight seeing" David said and Danna got nervous.

_**Danna's POV:**_

When David said I was gonna meet his friends, I got nervous. I mean, his friends are the Naked Brothers Band! So of course I got nervous! What if they think I'm a nerd or a freak and laugh in my face? That's what everyone does. I hugged Matti really tight. David noticed my nervousness and he knew what I was going through. It was our little secret.

"I don't know David" I began. "What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry Danna, they will love you! Their not what you think they are" David assured me as we stopped in front of a building. It looked like a Production building. David grabbed my stuff as I was holding my super cute dog, Matti. He was named after my crush/best friend Mathew who is going out with the most popular girl at my old school. Anyways, we got inside and we into an elevator. I felt so nervous when we stepped in the elevator.

_Don't make a fool of yourself Danna!_ I thought as the elevator made a stop.

"Hey David" I said before we got out.

"Huh" David responded.

"Are New Yorkers as rude like people say they are?" I asked randomly as we headed to his friends.

"Not really, but there are some people that are rude-Hey guys!"

"Hey David!" The gang said and all their eyes landed on me and Matti.

"You must be Danna! Hi I'm Rosalina" Rosalina said as she shooked my hand and gave me a smile.

"Hey" I simply said as I gave her a smile back. Then I moved on to Quassim.

"Hi there" I said as we shooked hands.

"Hi I'm Quassim!" Quassim said. Then I moved on to Thomas.

"Hi I'm Thomas and I'm the leader of the band, but you already knew that" Thomas said cockily.

"Uh...Hi?" I said as I shooked his hand and moved on to Alex.

"Hi! I'm Alex" Alex exclaimed as he gave me hug.

"What's up?" I said as we finished hugging and gave him as smile as moved on to Nat.

"Hi I'm Nat" He said as we shooked hands.

"Nice to meet you" I said giving him a smile.

"And that's our manager, Cooper" David pointed out as a boy in a tux came over to us.

"Hi!" I said giving him a smile.

"hi, I like you braces" Cooper complimented as he saw my braces.

"Thanks" I said.

Before I knew it, we were all getting along and having fun, as if I were there friends for ages. This is a good thing. Back in California, I was a loner besides my friends Mathew and his sister, Katy. Next thing I knew, we were all trading numbers and it was time for me and David to leave. Everyone was a little sad but I had promised them I would come back later on since I need to unpack. They seemed happy and each member gave me a hug. When I left the room, everyone was coming at David.

"Dude I love your cousin!"

"She is so nice!"

"Its nice to have another girl now!"

"Better unpack real fast!"

"I'm glad she's here! And since she has a dog, Lucky won't be a little lonely!"

"I knew you guys would love her!" David said, getting me a little impatient since I have to hold the elevator door.

"David are you coming?" I asked as I was tapping my foot impatiently.

"Yeah I'm coming! " David said as they all said goodbye and joined me in the elevator.

"I think they like me" I said.

"See I told you! There was nothing to worry about." David responded with a 'Told Ya so" face. I rolled my eyes and we were out of the elevator and walking home. When we arrived, I put Matti down and my aunt came and gave me a tight hug.

"Danna Honey! It's so nice to see you!" she exclaimed and then looked at Matti. "And your dog too" she added and gave him a treat.

"It's nice to see you to Aunty!" I said using the nickname I gave her, and gave her a hug before David showed me my room. It was amazing! **(Picture are in our profile) **I started unpacking and I had found a picture of me, Mathew and Katy at SeaWorld. I started to cry because I won't see them in a while but then I got happy when I remembered that day. It was the funnest day of my life! I saw that their were picture frames on my wall so I had put the picture on the top. I smiled again and continued to unpack. I couldn't wait to hangout with the gang! These next few months well be one heck of a ride!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dare to Dream Chapter 2: Side Kicks**

Hey-Hey! Its us! Sorry we haven't updating on anything but we are making this story and we **WILL BE** updating on this story and if we have time, on the other stories too!

This is a Nat/OC, just to give you Nat/Rosalina fans a heads up before reading it. PLEASE NO FLAMES!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT I REPEAT, **DO NOT** OWN NBB! JUST OUR OC, DANNA AND THE STORYLINE!

Enjoy guys!

_**Danna's POV:**_

It's been a month since I got here in New York and I gotten used to the camera's following us. I have started to have a crush on Nat, so shhhh! This is the last week of middle school for the guys and last week of high school for Rosalina. I was walking with David, Thomas and Quassim to school, since I still had to go to school. Bummer right? Anyways, the school's masquerade is coming up and Quassim is thinking about asking 4 girls to be his date.

"What if they all say yes?" I asked

"Thumbs up to that" Quassim answered. "Anyways, see you guys at school"

"Okay, bye Quassim" We said as he rode away on his scooter. Then Thomas and David started talking about why would guys need dates to the party and I rolled my eyes. While the guys were rambling about what kind of prank they should do at the dance, I started thinking about asking George, a friend in my class, to be my date but he'll probably say no. And I'll probably not go anyways so. Okay so it was after school and me, David, Thomas and Quassim were at rehearsals. I told them how I asked George to the dance and he said he already had a date.

"It'll be okay Danna" David assured me.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know what he's missing" Quassim agreed.

At that moment, Nat and Cooper came in.

"It's okay guys, I was planning on not going to the party anyways" I told them.

"How come?" Nat asked.

"I don't have a date" I responded.

"Anyways, lets rehearse before Wing **(or whatever his name is IDK) **makes us meditate again" Cooper told the guys.

"But Alex's not here yet" the guys said.

"Yeah and Rosalina's not here either" Nat told Cooper.

"Oh yeah, she called me saying she was running a little late" I informed them as I got up from drawing on the floor with chalk.

"What? Why?" Nat asked.

"She said something about shopping for a prom dress" I answered him. Then out of nowhere, Alex came in yelling "I'm Bassff " I giggled a little because he was wearing is costume. Then the guys were teasing him a little and stuff and Rosalina had arrived. Then Nat blurted stuff out and then everyone was yelling at him and I was getting impatient cause I wanna hear them play.

"Hey, uh" I started and all eyes were on me. "Aren't you guys gonna rehearse?" I asked them. They all got into their positions and started playing there new song "I Don't Wanna Go To School"

The next day, the guys and I were at rehearsals and Rosalina was running a little late again and I was next to their director who was sitting criss cross on the floor. Then, I heard a gong sound and I could have sworn it busted an ear drum and I had to hold my right ear. Their director had said weird stuff that I couldn't understand and then he wanted all of us (including me) to meditate. Alex came running and sat next to me and we started to meditate together while the guys were talking about how Quassim asked 2 girls to be his date and they said yes and the prank. Nat and Cooper were discussing about the whole prom situation. I decided to stop meditating and got up. Once I did, Jessie came in dressed in her costume.

"Pssst! Alex" She whispered. Alex looked up and then at her.

"Is Wing still taking his nap? Cause I brought my sisters for the mystery girl song" She announced and 2 girls and 3 guys came in.

"This is Bessie, Tessie, um Messie, Hessie and uh..Bessie!" She introduced.

:Uh, Jessie why are there 2 Bessies?" I asked weirdly while smiling at her.

"Because…um…their…TWINS! Identical twins and we can't tell them apart" She responded.

"They don't look alike" Quassim pointed out and we all nodded in agreement.

"That's because their the Timmerman Brothers" Alex told us.

"Shhh…don't tell Wing and their really great dancers and their tour got cancelled, so they don't have a job" She explained to us. Alex looked a little mad and was very jealous.

"Their coming on tour with us?" Alex asked. The brothers greeted him and one of them called him little. Alex rubbed his nose and I put an arm around him. Alex doesn't like to be called little if you haven't noticed.

"So I have to look at these doofusses in wigs for the whole tour" he asked Jessie. She nodded and the brothers started singing. Then Alex was telling Jessie that he was taking Juanita to the party to make her jealous and she agreed and the brothers volunteered to take her.

All of a sudden, Nat bursted into the room and he looked so angry.

"Hey Nat what's up?"

"Hey are you okay?"

"What's going on Nat?" I asked. He told me he'll tell me later. Then he waked up Wing and yelled "We Need To Rehearse! Someone thinks it doesn't Matter! Grab Your Instruments!" Wing then started saying about how he loved seeing a lot of Jessie's. Nat came up to me.

"Hey Danna you know how to play Mystery Girl on the bass?" He asked me with a hint of anger in his voice. I gave him a worried look.

"Uh yeah" I answered. "Why?"

He gave me a bass and told me he wanted me to play on the bass for now since Rosalina wasn't here.

As we started everyone started singing, the Timmerman brothers were walking all around us, looking like weirdos and stuff and I had Donny walking around me in circles so I started laughing and looked at the others. Nat looked a little calmer than before and he gave me a smile before I gave him a smile back and looked away. In the end, Alex had tackled Donny and it got out of control that the Timmerman Brothers started to carry the guys. I just stood their laughing while Wing started meditating. As everyone started leaving, I stayed back with Nat.

"So are you gonna tell me why you were mad?" I asked as he looked up.

"I have to take Patrice to the prom" Nat explained as he told me what happened the events.

"Wow" I said. "Just…Wow"

"I know right" he told me.

It was the day of the masquerade party and prom and Thomas David and I were at school. We were supposed to do work but Thomas was looking up pranks. He began to think about what to do and then he got an idea.

"I GOT IT!" He yelled and everyone looked at us and the teacher had shushed us. Apparently he didn't won't me to know so he whispered into David's ear.

"It's pretty risky…But its so sweet" David told Thomas and I gave them a confused look. Quassim came in and hid behind us.

"What's wrong Quassim?" I asked him. He gave me a scared look.

"I asked all the girls and they all said yes!" He answered.

"They all said yes?" David asked. Quassim nodded. Suddenly, 5 girls came and were looking for something.

"Has anyone seen Quassim?" One of them asked. I was gonna open my mouth and say no but Thomas had to tell them that he was hiding behind us. I bit my lips in nervousness as they came and found Quassim. All of a sudden, Quassim was running from them around the class and then to the hallway, with the girls trailing after him.

After school,I was walking home, alone and I received a text from Alex asking to buy a flower pin. So I stopped by a store and bought it. Then I texted him:

_Just got the pin ill give it to you win I got to the party. Is it for Nat? __ xox_

Then my phone vibrated.

_Yepz! I just got him to wear a tux!_

I smiled at the text and went home to get ready. 20 minutes later, I was wearing my blue Scheherazade (belly dancer) costume on and wore make-up and this time I was wearing no glasses. I had curled my hair, so no braids. **(pictures are on our profile)** I had looked like a different person. Then I heard a bang on my door.

"Danna are you ready?" David asked.

"You go ahead! I gotta give something to Alex" I yelled and added some jewelry to my costume. Then I grabbed my glasses, stashed them in my purse, and the plastic box and headed to the Wolff's residents. I finally arrived and knocked on the door. Jessie had opened it up and she and her 2 sisters wore the same costumes, which were like show girl costumes.

"Hey Jessie!" I greeted her with a smile. She gave me a confused look.

"Do I know you?" she asked me.

"It's me! Danna" I told her and she and her sisters gasped.

"Danna, you look s different!" She told me. "I couldn't even recognize you!"

"Thanks! Is Alex and Nat here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, there in their room getting ready." She answered

"Before I go in, can you tie this for me please?" I asked her and she nodded. I gave her the scarf and she tied around the bottom half of my face.

"Thanks!" I told her while heading went to their rooms. Before going in, I knocked on the door.

"Guys, its me Danna. Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" Nat answered and I turned the knob and came in. Their backs were facing me, so didn't realize I came in.

"Alex I got the flower pin you needed" I told him and their turned around. Once they did, their jaws were open and stood there in shock.

"Uh…hello?" I asked while giving them a worriedly look and waving my free hand in front of their faces. They snapped out of their trance.

"Wow…Danna" Nat began to say. "You look different"

"Yeah…" Alex agreed while snatching the box off of my hand.

"Thanks" I told them. I looked at Nat.

"I like the tux" I told him with a smile.

"Thanks" He said smiling.

"Here" Alex told Nat as he handed the box.

"Why do I need this?" Nat asked.

"Guys at prom give it to their dates to wear it on their dress" I responded. I looked at the time and decided to head to the party since David and the guys were waiting for me.

"Anyways, I gotta go" I announced.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I gotta meet David and Thomas, apparently they want me to witness their biggest and greatest prank" I told him with an annoyed tone. "I'll see you guys later"

"Alright bye!" Nat yelled as I shut the door and left.

When I arrived, I saw Thomas and David laughing about their stupid prank.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked. Thomas stared at me with awe while David gave me a smile.

"We just did our AWESOME prank!" Thomas exclaimed and highed five David. I looked down and saw Mr. Wolff and Betty singing funny, Alex and Juanita at the punch bowl, Jesse dancing with the Timmerman Brothers while her 2 sisters danced with each other, and poor Quassim being chased by the five girls! All of a sudden, Principal Schmokes had stopped the dance, announcing that someone had erased the valuable graffiti from the boys bathroom and stopped the dance to find the person, or **persons**, who did it.

"See what you guys do!" I shouted at them.

"Sorry" Thomas apologize.

"CONFESS!" Quassim yelled. He came running towards us and he stopped smiled flirtatiously at me.

"Hey there'' he said and I laughed.

"Quassim, it's me Danna!" I said smiling and his face turned red.

"Oh, anyways, confess! I've got 4 bumblebees yacking my ears off and if we don't dance in 30 seconds, I will scream!" he exclaimed and looked at those who were on the dancefloor.

"CONFESS! CONFESS! CONFESS!" he chanted and everyone else joined in. Then, Principal Schmokes announced that Cooper did it, and everyone started to cheer for Cooper. Then Alex started exclaiming that he did it.

"Why is everyone taking the blame for us?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know" David responded,

While Alex was heading towards the principal, Davidexclaimed wait and blamed Thomas for it and everyone stared at us and cheered for Thomas.

"David did it too!" I exclaimed and everyone cheered for David as well and the Principal took them away and the dance came back on. I headed towards the snack table to get some punch and I felt a tap on my shoulder. And there I saw my friend George **(Imagine him as Leo Howard) **in a Batman costume.

"Hey Danna" He said.

"Uh, hey George" I responded, smiling.

"You look so beautiful" he told me and I blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. Where's Kelly?" I asked while biting my bottom lip.

"She bailed" He said happily. "I believe that your friends are staring at us"

I turned and saw the band-minus David and Thomas- on stage, set to performs staring at us smiling and making kissy faces.

"You have to excuse them" I told him and suddenly, "I Don't Want To Go To School" started to play. Few moments later, Thomas and David had joined them. Me and George started dance and jump and singing along, basically having a good time. Then the high schoolers joined us. After the dance, George had to leave and everyone rushed towards me.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Rosie asked me and I started to blush.

"Pft, no!" I denied while digging in my purse, trying to find my glasses.

"Why did you give him a kiss?" Nat asked, with a hint of anger for some odd reason, and everyone raised their eyebrows and I blushed even more. I finally found my glasses and put them on.

"Cause he gave me a compliment and I gave him a kiss out of kindness" I persisted.

"Yeah right!" Everyone said and started leaving. I laughed and started following them.

**Sorry for not updating! Been busy with stuff like school. R&R!**


End file.
